Transported
by everythingbuteverything
Summary: When Faith Montgomery almost drowns, she finds herself in the world of cars. Who will help her forget about her abusive past and help her remember her wonderful future? Takes place after Stickers kicks butt at the tie breaker race, and before the racing museum. So DOC IS STILL ALIVE! (Humanized)
1. Morning

My mind jolts me awake after having yet another nightmare. I grab my phone sitting on the edge of my headboard and flip it open. I can't read a single thing it says. My hand reaches for the top of the headboard again to feel around for my glasses. 6:00 o' clock on the morning. Making a measly attempt to get myself out of my bed, I groan and pull my overworked body and mind to the bathroom. My linky hair looks the same as I left it last night. Still long, still dark brown, still slightly curly, still stupid looking. I pull open a drawer looking for my hair iron and find that it's missing.  
"It's in the runaway bag. " I say pointing to the direction of a duffle bag that I packed for tonight.  
I was going to run away. Not that I don't like it here, but all the people at my school bully me and hurt me and its getting annoying. Not to mention my foster parents are drunk asses that try to hurt me every other day. I pull out the iron from the bag, and plug it into the socket in the bathroom. After a few minutes my hair was dead straight to my expectations. I go to my closet and pull out a red long sleeve tee, and threw it on along with a pair of black capris. After staring into a mirror for and taking in what I looked like, I throw my hair up into a pony tail and find my black stud earring. I remember piercing my own ear to wear it. It hurt like hell but look at it now. I still had 20 minutes before the bus came so I punched the power button on my computer. It chimed saying to put in the password.

t-w-i-s-t-e-d-s-i-s-t-e-r

It chimed again, gladly accepting my password. My "shut up, dance it out" wallpaper made me smile a little. It crackles in protest as I open up my email. Over 20 new Facebook comments and shit like that. I open one realizing that it was a beyond stupid idea.

_Hey Sharky. What cha gonna do today 4 eyes? Walk into the door again? Never seen a goth with glasses. Shit fake_.

Mentioning the door, I reach up and feel my forehead. It still is tender from the stupid door. I hit reply:

_Sorry McBitchy Barbie, but I just bought door repellant. It kinda smells like that perfume you wear. Cheap and fake. Smiles and hugs. Unicorns farting rainbows and all that shit you like. _

I hope that makes her face suck in on itself. I unplug my computer from the surge protector, gonna deal with that later. I would have used my laptop but its inside my runaway duffle.

**Tonight** I think to myself.

This is the first chapter of a story that I've been working on for about a month. All of the characters that are mentioned in the movie belong to Pixar. The only things I own would be Miss Faith Montgomery, and the plot. I already have written the first 20 chapters so I'll try to update every day if my brain doesn't go "Uggghhhhasdfghjklasdnsibdje"

And a virtual cookie to the person who knows what tv show I quoted twice in this chapter.


	2. School Sucks

My backpack weighs heavier than normal. I put all the same things as I did before in it but it weighs a twinge heavier. It might be that I have another bag in my hands or a lot on my mind but it could be just the two thick textbooks and my binder. As I walk up the stairs to the 8th grade hall I can see about 20 people surrounding my locker.  
"What the hell, people? You got your own lockers, get away from mine."  
They look at me and leave finally reveiling what was on my locker. Someone had photo shopped my head on to a fat persons body. The photo had a caption on it to.

Cause everyone knows I'm a fat ass.

I stare at the thing on my locker. My eyes start burning and my throat closes up. The photo doesn't bother me but something else did. I sniff the air and open my locker. A ton of cinnamon was inside. The sticks, the powder, candy, all of it. Acting quickly I pull out my phone, and take a picture of my death trap, then pull my sleeves over my hands and start pulling cinnamon shit out of my locker. I can feel and see my skin getting red and puffy. Getting tighter. Can't breathe. I make a last stop to my locker and pull out my second runaway bag with other stuff I collected here, shove it in my bag, and then run towards the stairs gasping for air to go through swollen airways. The world starts shaking and spinning. Like when you through a pebble into water and the ripples cloud the surface. I trip down the stairs, banging my head on the top one and shaving the skin off my shoulder each step I slid down. I thought I was going to stop when I got to the bottom, but when I did I fell through the floor, and everything went black.

Here's ch2. It's hard doing this on an old iPhone. It goes slow and sometimes the auto correct doesn't want to work. Dunno. I'm gonna start working on the 21 chapter of this if my phone will let me.


	3. Why is it always drowning?

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been depressed and lazy and its annoyed me but I still continued to sit of my lazy ass reading and doing nothing. My computer has been acting up, and I just didn't really feel like trying to type more writing up on my iPhone on Google Docs. I am attempting to start a oneshot with Sally and Faith and the Town of Radiator Springs, but I'm not gonna put it up yet... Unless you beg... Like get on your knees and be like, "PLEEESEEE DOOO ITTTT OOORRRR IIII WIIILLLL DIIIIIEEEE!"**

**I'm just lazy. I'll upload extra chapters... like maybe 7. Yeah. Seven.**

**Begin the next chapter and I apologize for grammar and spelling. And how short it is.**

I open my eyes to see blurry. I don't know where I am. I go to take a deep breath and suck in a huge amount of water. I was under water. Flailing around I manage to get to the surface of whatever body of water I'm in and **breathe. **I come up hacking water out of lungs.

"What are you doing?" A gruff but gentle voice asked from the distance.

I couldn't see who asked the question because my glasses were no longer on my face along with my pack on my back. I look for a dark blob and aim my voice in that direction, "Just a second," and dive down under the water again and feel around for my glasses and pack. My hand feels fabric and I latch my fingers on to that along with the metal frames if my glasses. I come back up coughing. I throw the glasses on my face and try to see but the water in my eyes prevented me from doing so. I rub my eyes and on go the glasses again.

"What are you doing? Are you alright?" The voice asks again.

I float uncomprehending trying to understand what he said. I cough more water out of my system and in he corner of my eye I can see a sympathetic face.

"Drowning. Not intentionally. Where the hell am I?" I look around and see beige desert sand and road. I don't know how it's possible but I'm in a deep puddle in a desert.

"You're in, more like very close, to Radiator Springs. I am Hudson. Hudson Hornet. But you can call me 'Doc'." He reaches out a hand for me to shake, and I hold out mine, but he grabs it and pulls me out of the freezing water.

"I'm Faith. Faith Montgomery. For being a desert it sure is cold" I shiver in the breeze that was blowing through. Being wet doesn't help it either. My wet hair reaching half way down my back. My capris were soaked along with my tee.

"I should get you back to town. Get you checked out. " He said, gesturing to his dark blue car. It was a classic and I was wet.

"I'm not ruining your car because I'm wet." I announce to him as he walked around to the drivers seat.

"Don't worry, I was going to grab a blanket out of the back for you." He said reassuringly.

I go to take a step forward and a spitting pain blasts up through my right leg and I go falling forward. He rushes over to see what happened, and I, not expecting this to happen at all, felt him drape a blanket over me, pick me up, and set me inside of his old car. He picks up my bag and sets it on the floor. He carefully shut the door and went to the drivers side and get it. He started up the car with one turn of the key and turned the heat on full, seeing that I was shivering and felt like I was going to freeze my ass off.


	4. Doc's POV

**Back to me being very lazy... I was going to go and edit the entire story with more details and stuff like that... Writers block... Not going to happen. **

**The story**

I don't know why but I took a drive down by where the interstate meets our road. Not even half way there, I saw something, one, struggling to surface in a small but deep pond. I pull over and see what it was. A girl with dark brown hair up in a ponytail wearing dark clothes was choking on water.

"What are you doing?" I ask the girl.

She turns around looking startled and squints in my direction. I hear a rough, "Just a second," and she dives down again. A few seconds later she returns with a pair of glasses and a backpack. She slings the pack onto land and throws the glasses on her face. She squints around, still trying to see, and ends up taking off her glasses, wiping water out of her eyes and putting them back on. Her eyes focus on my car behind me, then drift over to me.

"Drowning. Not intentionally. Where the hell am I?" She manages to squeak out, her voice sounding less rough.

"You're in, more like very close to Radiator Springs. I'm Hudson. Hudson Hornet, but you can call me 'Doc'." I say as I reach my hand out to her. She stares at it, and holds out hers. I pull her out of the water. I guess she was expecting a handshake, not me pulling her out of the water, because I got a very confused look from her.

"I'm Faith. Faith Montgomery. For being in the desert it sure is cold. "

It was about November, and I guess she was right. It was getting a little chillier out. I know I'm right about one thing. She sounds unsure. Her voice wavers when she talks to me, like something's on her mind. I can see the left shoulder on her red shirt too, it's a darker red.

"I should get you back to town. Get you checked out." I walk to my car and dig for a blanket. I hear a meek voice call out, "I'm not ruining your car because I'm wet."

I look up from where I was digging, "Don't worry, I was going to grab a blanket from the back for you." I go back and pull out a blanket. She looks up at me and starts walking forward. Once her left foot hit the ground she collapsed. I rush over, drape the blanket on her, and getting a good look at her ankle see that it's really swollen. She can't walk. I pick her up, and she is surprisingly light for her age, like she hasn't eaten much. I set her and her bag in my car and head to the drivers side. My car starts up easy, and I turn up the heat for her, who was shivering uncontrollably. It will be a short drive to get back to my town. I say something I haven't in years.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She looks at me with her blue eyes. I can see a stud in her right ear. "I thought Radiator Springs was a town in an animated movie about cars. I didn't actually think it was real… Unless… I'm not in an alternate universe, am I?" Her voice growing panicked.

"No," I quickly shoot down her alternate universe idea, " The movie was based of the town. And the people in it."

"Oh."

We pass the welcome sign and drive into town.

"Where's my penny?"


	5. Meeting Sally

**Its not that bad, but warning for people who don't like, ehhhh, how do I put this... Gory stuff. (My friend read this and she can't stand gory stuff. She will puke if you say the word puke.) So this is number 3 of the 7 chapters I'll be uploading tonight. It still won't help that I'm lazy, but it will help you not be bored and have something to read. I have a couple questions for you: Do you like this story? (If you don't, sorry but I'll still be updating it...) Why do most of you update at night? (Well I don't really know what time it is where you guys are... I know its about 11:30 PM here sooo...) Do you guys mind if you share this with some people who might like it? (I just want someone to review it... Please... I'll find you and hug you! ((creepy, Eva... Stop.)) I would like to thank the person who is following me/this story. That means a lot to me. THANK YOU RHAPSODY-OF-DREAMS! YOU BE SOO AWESOME!)**

**Let the confusion begin:**

The town looks like it does in the movie, except the businesses were different. Some. We pull into the clinic driveway and Doc turns off the car. I'm still shivering, and when I look down at my fingers they're slightly blue. Once Doc got out of the car to go get something, I shift position in my seat, and my shoulder kills. Doc comes back with a wheel chair and a person who I think is Sally or Holley. Whoever she is, her hair is short and brown. She's barely tan which surprises me, since we were out in the desert. She was fighting, and losing to a piece of her short hair hanging in the middle of her face.

"Hi, Faith, I'm Sally. Doc said he might need help so I'm hear to help." Her words were kind and she smiled sympathetically at me.

Doc picked me up out of the car, avoiding touching my left shoulder, which made me suspect he knew it was hurt, and set me in the chair. He whispers something to Sally, most likely something about me, and heads inside.

"Well, looks like I'll be taking care you for now." She gives a small, but not fake, laugh and pushes me inside.

"Sally, I thought you were the owner the Cozy Cone. Not a doctor." I turn to look at her once we were inside.

"I am. I just thought I could learn a little from Doc, just incase he gets swamped. It's never too late to learn something new." Her blue green eyes sparkled when she said that and she pushes me into an exam room.

"Doc already told me about your ankle and shoulder, but he didn't say it was that bad. He knew it was injured, but he thought you would be more comfortable if I looked at it than him." Sally announced once the door was closed.

"He was right."

"He gave me your bag. Does it have extra clothes in it?" She hands it to me. "Cause I promise you, your going to need a new shirt." She gave another small laugh, and I smile back.

I pull out a blue shirt and she takes it along with my bag and sets it on a chair.

"Yep. Okay, now lets look at that shoulder." She helps me onto the table and pulls out a pair of gloves, "I'm sorry Faith, but I'm going to have to cut your shirt a little."

I tensed up a little but managed to speak, "Thats fine. Just don't cut me." I attempted to add humor, but Sally could see that I was scared.

"It's okay," she lightly squeezed my good shoulder, "I'm gonna start now." She gave a reassuring smile.

Once Sally was done cutting my shirt I could feel her peel the fabric off my skin. She was going slowly, I'm guessing so she didn't want me hurting, and started looking at the scrape.

"How did this happen?" Her voice full of authority, and her eyes squinted with concern.

"Stairs."

"Holy Ford,"


	6. Sallys POV

**So I kinda wanted to name this 'Sally does douchebaggery) because of the awkward 'gender' conversation with Doc. I know it was only a few sentences long but me rereading it after about a month made me think, "Hehh... If I was Sally, the only thing I'd be thinking right now is that I must sound like a complete douchebag."**

**I know that I sound like a douche every time I talk in front of people... I'm socially awkward, like many people say Siddley is. Yay! **

**"Hey Sid?"**

**"What?"**

**"Brofist."**

**Sallys POV. Yay!**

I got a text from Doc saying to meet him at the clinic. I got there five minutes later with a coffee in my hand. He wasn't there

"Really?" I ask myself as I take a sip of my coffee. It burns my tongue and I spit it out on the ground almost onto my sneakers. **Hot as hell** I think to myself as I walk inside.

I hear the purr of an old racing engine in the distance. Its muffled from the walls, but still audible. Out the window, I can see his dark blue Hornet pulls into the parking lot. He gets out of the car and walks into the clinic.

"Sal, I rescued a girl, Faith, from drowning in a pond,"

That gets a confused, concerned look from me. I shrug it off.

"She doesn't know how she got here and she has a large scrape on her shoulder and a bad ankle. Do you think you can handle it? I thought you could do it because of…"

"Doc, you're mumbling." I give him a small chuckle.

"Sorry. I thought you could do it because we don't need to freak her out more than she already is. Your the same... Er... Gender as her, and I thought maybe she might be more comfortable if you helped her." Doc managed to say.

"Doc, you should have just said that. Why'd you stop?" I ask, one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Besides you stopping me to point out me mumbling, gender."

I started cracking up. He gave me the face and I got back to being serious.

"Yeah, I can handle it."

He walks into a room and pulls out a wheelchair. He motions for me to follow him. My coffee spit was still visible on the ground. He looks at it and back at me and I smile down at the ground. He opens the door to the car and a piece of my hair falls down onto my face. I start blowing air upwards to get it to move. I end up brushing it away with my hand. I look over the girl. Her hair is black brown, and long and straight. **Probably done with an iron. **Her eyes are the color of Stickers, deep blue, and she is wearing a pair of red glasses. Under her eyes its red and puffy. She's wearing a red long sleeve tee shirt, one shoulder darker than the other, but not by much, and black capris. She's shivering and the tips of her fingers look blue and swollen. She's soaked to the bone.

"Hi, Faith, I'm Sally. Doc said he might need help so I'm hear to help." I say to the shaking teen. I give her a warm smile.

Doc picked her up and set her in the wheelchair clearly avoiding touching ther darker shoulder. He leans over to me and whispers, "She's underweight, like she hasn't been fed in a while or has an eating disorder. Not sure yet. Once your done get her something to eat." He heads inside.

I turn to her, "Well, looks like I'll be taking care you for now." And quietly laughed.

I start to push her inside to an exam room when I hear a meek voice asking a question.

"Sally, I thought you were the owner the Cosy Cone. Not a doctor." She looks up at me.

"I am. I just thought I could learn a little from Doc, just incase he gets swamped. It's never too late to learn something new." I reply, knowing that my eyes were smiling. I wheel her into an exam room.

"Doc already told me about your ankle and shoulder, but he didn't say it was that bad. He knew it was injured, but he thought you would be more comfortable if I looked at it than him." I announce when the door clicks shut.

Her eyes look clouded and sad. "He was right." I place my hand on her good shoulder.

"He gave me your bag. Does it have extra clothes in it?" I hand her the bag, "'Cause I promise you, your going to need a new shirt." I give a little laugh, and I can see her smiling back at me.

After a little digging, she pulled out a light blue shirt. I take it and the bag and set it on a chair.

"Yep. Okay, now lets look at that shoulder." I help her on to the exam table and she turns so I can see her shoulder. I pull out some gloves from a box on the counter. I try to find a way to look at her shoulder with out destroying her shirt or hurting her but can't.

"I'm sorry Faith, but I'm going to have to cut your shirt a little."

She tenses up when I say that. Her head turns around to face me.

"Thats fine. Just don't cut me." Her eyes were sad again. They screamed scared. I bend down a little and put my hand on her good shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "It's okay. I'm gonna start now" I say pulling on my gloves and pulling out a small pair of scissors. I cut around where the fabric with blood met the fabric without. When that was done, I slowly pull off the piece making sure nothing got stuck in the wound, and so I wouldn't hurt Faith. Once it was off, I started looking at the huge gash in her shoulder. Gathering my courage and hoping my voice wouldn't crack, I asked, "How did this happen?"

Faith attempted to turn around to look at me.

"Stairs"

"Holy Ford."


	7. Da hell is with your school?

**Hey. This is very short. You're welcome lazy people like me**

**The confusion:**

"How do stairs do something like this? Well, I guess I can't really be asking that since I've had my fair share of injuries on stairs, but still. How?" Sally questions me as she rubs something onto my shoulder. It stings.

"Umm... I was running because someone had something that I was allergic to, and I couldn't breathe. I was going really fast and fell backwards, hitting my head on the top stair and sliding all the way down."

Sally's eyes were practically bugging out of her head. **Damn. If that's how she reacts to that, how'd she react to the whole truth? **I think to myself.

"Wouldn't they have known not to bring whatever you were allergic near you?" She was digging for something. Bandages probably.

"Not if you're a new student, and that person hates your guts." I look ahead at the wall and yawn. I'm still shaking.

Sally stopped digging and looked up at me. I turned and faced her.

"She did it on purpose?!"

I take a breath, my throat still a little swollen, "Yes."

"Jeez. What the hell is wrong with the people at your school?" She pulls out a roll of bandages, "I'm going to start bandaging this up. 'Kay?" I nod my head. After she does that she moves to my ankle and wraps it up.


	8. I've found her

**Okay, so for Faiths records I literally stared at my phone for half an hour thinking, "What the hell do I do? I didn't think my inspiration would take me this far." Then my brain kicked in and I wrote this. You might find some things from another movie... And yes, I know there is a medical term for having a large cut, and I know it starts with an 'L', but I can't spell it, or pronounce it, or even remember it so I will not be using it.**

**COONNNFFUUUSSIOOONNN:**

I help Faith off the exam table and back to the wheelchair.

"Where are we going now?" She asks me, my mind quickly waking up from my thoughts.

I just finished bandaging a shoulder that looked like it had been sentenced to go to hell. I don't think Faith had noticed, but I saw bruises on her legs and some low on her shoulder that I knew was not from stairs. They were yellowish, and old. Not like the new purple ones.

"I'm moving you to a different room that's not an exam room. I have a couple things to do."

"Oh,"

I wheel her into the room. She gets herself up on the bed. She's now in a blue tee shirt and sweatpants, her red one ruined and her capris soaked. I pull the blankets up on her and she lays down.

"I'll be right back. I got to do something. Are you hungry? Anything you need me to do?"

Her eyes look around the room, "Can you plug in my phone? It's in my bag."

I pull her bag from a chair and move it closer to her. I pull out her phone and charger and plug it in next to her bed. I leave her bag where she can reach it.

I grab her phone and flip it open, "Here. If you need me, call my number. And here's the Cone too. I'll be back later unless this takes longer than I think it should. I'll have Flo bring you some soup. Doc wants you to eat something. He's worried, he says your light for your age..."

" 're mumbling." Faith laughs as I set her phone down. I had added my office number, cell, Doc's, and Lightning's to it.

I chuckle back, "Same thing I said to Doc this morning." I smile and she laughs a little more. I start to head for the door a strand of hair falling on my face again.

"Hey, Sally?" I turn around, "Thank you."

Faith's eyes still full of sadness and scared, but there was something else now in them. Happiness. I walk back into the room and give her a small hug. She gladly accepted it.

"Your welcome."

A tear slips down her cheek and she rubs it off.

"I'll be back. You get some rest."

She nods and I walk out of the room, slowly shutting the door. I head straight for Docs office.

"Doc, Faith has bruises lining her legs and back from things older than this. She schoolmates purposely did something with whatever she's allergic to and she fell down stairs."

Doc looked up from something he was typing on the computer. His eyes were met mine and I knew I got his attention.

"I've been looking for her records, actually, but try and get her to talk about this. Something doesn't sound good. Is she doing alright?"

I could feel my throat closing up at the thought of her shoulder.

"Her shoulder has a big gash taken out of it and scratches are going halfway down her back. Her ankle is swollen and bandaged along with her shoulder. I was going to go over to Flo's to get some soup for her. Want anything?"

His eyes were back to the computer screen. "Sally, I found her."

_Montgomery, Faith_

_Age: 14_

_Weight: 107_

_Height: 5''4'_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eye: Blue_

_Birthday 11-27-1999_

_4-2-2006 _

_Was found living on the streets with 3 others, older, taken in to hospital. Had a couple of scrapes and bruises and a large cut on arm, right. Held overnight. _

_4-2-2006_

_Registered with Adoption System, sent to Adele Home for Girls. _

_9-22-2009_

_Was in hospital for a day with broken arm. Says was pushed down a flight of stairs by Adele. _

_9-30-2009_

_Was transferred to Hello Dolly Child Care. Adele Maxton charged with child abuse and drug dealing. _

_11-27-2011_

_Was adopted by Max and Alexis Thompson. _

_12-25-2011_

_Was hospitalized with 3 broken ribs, split lip, sprained ankle, right. Was released 3 days later. Said it was sports injury. _

_6-9-2012_

_Attempted to run away, was found in an ally. Had a cut on the side of her face. 5 stitches. _

_6-26-2012_

_Hospitalized. Vomiting up blood. 1 broken rib. _

_12-31-2012_

_Was in hospital for 2 days with a broken leg and 2 broken fingers. _

_4-14-2013_

_Ran away from school. Police still looking _

"Crap! I gotta get her soup!" I bolt out the door.


	9. Thank you Stickers

**Sometimes I just imagine Sally as a spunky teenager. I think I was thinking about that when I wrote this. I'm sorry for any errors in any of the previous and future chapters. My brain is lazy.**

**Let the evil begin... EEEEEeeeee!:**

I was sitting at a picnic table staring at Sally. Her short brown hair was falling in her face every few minutes while she was talking to Flo. She was wearing her light blue Cozy Cone shirt and a pair of black jeans. She looked like a wreck, and wasn't happy. I think she was asking Flo to do something. Flo was in her traditional sea green blouse and blue jeans. Her darkish skin matched the highlight color of her curly hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She walked inside, Sally trailing behind. A few minutes she came out with a light blue bandana in her hair, an apron, and note pad. Flo came out behind her with something in her hand. She started walking over to Doc's office. Sally started taking orders.

"So, Stickers, what would you like?" I snapped out of a daydream to be face to face with Sally.

Her eyes were slightly dazed but only slightly.

"You look like a wreck."

"Compared to what I've seen you do to some of your cars, I'm pretty sure it's not that bad. You should see yourself. You're covered in dust."

I run my hand through my red, shaggy hair. "Mater. What's going on at the clinic?"

"Nothing. Can you do me a favor?"

"Like what?"

Her brows lowered a little.

"Ummm... Kinda like baby sitting. But it's not a baby. I have a very important meeting with Doc and Sheriff at town hall and I can't leave her alone."

"Sure."

"Eeeee, thank you, Stickers!" She ran around the table and hugged me. She lets me kiss her on the cheek. She hurried back to the kitchen. A few minutes later her arms were piled with food and she delivered it to the customers. Flo was walking back from the clinic. Sally came back to my table with a milkshake and a soda.

"Here you go." She set the shake down by me.

"I didn't order anything."

"Your eyes were asking for one, and you know it." She gave me a smile and turned when Flo walked by, "Here you go Flo. Thanks."

"No, honey, thank you. That was a lot of people." Flo's whole face was smiling.

"So when do I get to meet this mysterious girl?"

"When you finish your shake Mr. McQueen."

"Alright Ms. Carrera. Why are we talking like this?"

"Because." She took an ice cube from her soda and threw it at me. I chug my shake and she grabs her soda. We walk towards the clinic.

Sally leads me to a room and whispers to me, "This is Faith. Your job is to watch her till I'm done with my meeting. I'll fill you in with more details later. She's probably asleep. Coffee cart is over there, you might need it, I'll text you from the meeting. If you learn anything about her tell us. 'Kay?" Her face is all business.

"Got it."

She slowly opens the door. In the bed was a 14 year girl asleep with a pair of glasses on. Sally laughs quietly as she walks over to the bed and take off the girls glasses and sets them on the table. Her hair is lying all over the pillow. On a tray by her bed was an empty bowl of soup.

"Good. Flo did get her to eat."

"Why is she here?" I look at Sally.

"She… it's hard to explain." Sally took out her iPhone and checked the time. "I gotta go. Behave." She pecked me on the lips and headed out the door.


	10. McQueen

**I'm gonna apologize ahead for this one. I'm on my phone right now so I'm sorry for spelling and grammar. **

**Lets-a gooo!**

I sit in a chair in the corner of the room watching the girl, Faith. She would toss around every few minutes. She pulled all the covers around herself. **She's probably freezing.** I dig around for a blanket and comeback with something warm. Her feet are sticking out. One of them is bandaged up. I lightly feel the other and it was ice cold. I drape the blanket around her. Her eyes open a little, focus on me, then close again. Sally left an hour ago for a meeting. Must be really important. I go out into the hall and get a cup of coffee. I pull out my phone and watch videos for a little.  
Faith started breathing hard and tossing around a lot. I turn my phone off and set my coffee down.

"Cinna… Cinnam… Cinnamon!" She bolts upright in the bed her eyes darting around the room. They land on me and she squints. Her hand flys to the table and feels around for her glasses. She grabs them and throws them on her face. Her eyes refocus on my face.

"Who the HELL are you?!" She screams and jumps out of the bed, and lands on her bad foot. "Ow. Ow. Ow." She grabs onto a chair. Her eyes are dark blue and full of fear.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Sally asked me to watch you."

She's still breathing hard. I slowly walk over by her and hold out my hand. She hesitates before holding out hers. I lightly grab it and shake it. She looks like she's going to cry.

"I'm Lightning."

"Faith," Her voice is weak.

I pick her up, and she shrieks. I lay her back in bed and pull the covers up around her again. She sits up and starts crying.

"What's wrong? Faith?" I sit on the edge of the bed by her and start rubbing her back. She latches her arms around me and starts crying into my chest.

"My classmates tried to kill me. They hate me. I did nothing to them and they bully me. I don't want to go home. I'll be locked in the basement. They'll hurt me." She managed to say in between sobs and gasps.

"It's okay. You're safe here. No ones going to hurt you." I hug her back and she just cries into me.

Sally stood at the door watching us.

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter so. Heh, yeah. Thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic for following and reviewing! YAY! Woo…**

**I might put up one more chapter tonight.**


	11. Sally's POV Long days night

**Okay so I guess here's another update. I'm gonna work on something for the rest of the night. **

**Enjoy**

My eyes were red and sore. I cried during the meeting. We went through all the information we got about Faith. She's been through so much. Stuff that shouldn't happen to people. I asked to go outside for a little, took three steps down the hallway and started crying. Doc came out and tried to comfort me. We sat on the ground, I crying, and he rubbing my back.  
When I got inside the clinic I saw Stickers sitting on Faiths bed, with Faith hugging him, crying. Her breathing was fast and shallow. He was hugging her and rubbing her back. The same thing Doc did a 30 minutes ago. I went over and sat on the other side of the bed and joined the hug. We sit there for a little when Faith starts to yawn. Her breathing slows along with her crying.

"You okay, sweetie?" I ask her.

Her eyes were dull, still sad. She nods then hugs me. I start rubbing her back and Lightning sits and watches us. In minutes she's asleep in my arms. I manage to move out of the bed without waking her.

"G'night, Stickers." I slowly walk out of the room. It's dark out. All the normal townsfolk are at Flo's talking about their day. Even Doc is there. I walk home.

My Porsche is sitting out front of the Cozy Cone. It's covered in dust. I walk up to it and draw a 95 and a lightning bolt in the dust. The door opens easy, and I sit in the drivers seat. It's utterly and totally cluttered. It has paper everywhere. I lean back in the seat. It smells like Stickers cologne. I feel around for something that feels like a DVD case and grab it. I turn around and look at what I grabbed. Looks like I'm watching Unknown tonight.

My phone goes off. I take it out and see who's calling.

"Hey, darlin'! Aren't you gonna come down and hang out?"

"Sorry Flo. I think I'm going to stay home and watch a movie."

"Okay. If you need me just call, honey."

"Got it."

She hangs up on me. I get out of my car and go into my house. I flip on the lights and turn on the tv. I put the movie in, grab my laptop, and make popcorn. In a matter of seconds I was curled up on my couch with a bowl of popcorn on the floor and me playing solitaire on my laptop, completely ignoring my movie. When I run out of popcorn I set my laptop on the floor and try to watch the movie. Instead I fall asleep and get sucked into a nightmare.


	12. Stalker

**This is my favorite chapter that I wrote. That is all I'm gonna say.**

"Sally? Hey, are you alright?"

I wake up to find that I was laying on Lightnings lap.

"Whaa? How'd you get in here? What time is it?" I bolt upright almost smacking my head into Lightnings chin.

"11:43 pm. You left the door unlocked. You were tossing around like you were going to fall off the couch." His dark blue eyes met mine, "Long day, huh?"

"That doesn't even describe it. It was more like a personal day in hell." I slink into the back of the couch wondering if I should say, "Stalker" under my breath.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse."

Stickers wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I had to go through all those files about Faith in front of Doc and Sheriff. I tried to be strong but," My throat closed up. I could feel my eyes betraying me for the second time the day. Hot tears run down my face. "It's hard. I've taken the challenge of taking care of her. I have to stay strong."

"Then why don't you stay strong for me?" I look up at Lightning.

"Sally, would you marry me?"

My heart stops beating, I stop breathing. I look into Stickers eyes. I hug him even tighter and muffle into his chest a yes. I start crying again. Tears of joy and sadness. We just sit there. He was rubbing my back and I crying into his chest. I eventually fall asleep in Stickers arms.

I wake up to the smell of Lightnings cologne.

"Good morning." His voice guides me more into consciousness.

"What time is it? Did I sleep on you all night?" I glance around for a clock.

"Not on me. Technically, you were in my arms." He gives a goofy smile and kisses me on the cheak.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh" I say imitating Doc. I stick my tongue out.

"Breakfast?"

"Stickers, I can cook."

"No, you can't."

"I can if it involves a microwave or hot tap water." I say getting an idea.

"We're not eating ramen for breakfast. I have to be in Cali in a few so none of that."

"For you. I can still eat ramen. And I was thinking oatmeal." I walk over to my pantry and pull out two packets of instant oatmeal. I throw it at Lightning.

"Ew." He dodges it.

I pull out a instant ramen cup and throw it at him. It hits him in the head.

"Help! It burns!" He says when he picks up the oatmeal and ramen, and pretends to melt to the floor.

"I have more where that came from." I grin.

"Flo would kill you if she knew you had all those… Things."

"Fine there's eggs and whatever in the fridge for when I attempt to cook. I don't want anything because food bothers me in the morning. It always has since I was a kid." I sit at my table and grab a banana. When Stickers has his back turned I a sneek up behind him and aim it at him.

"Do you have any olives? I'm making an om… Oh My Gosh." He karate chops it in half.

"Really? You just murdered my breakfast."

"Sorry. Do you have any duct tape?"

"It doesn't fix everything." I look down and see that I'm still in yesterday's clothes.

"One sec." I head into my bedroom and flop on the bed. I dock my old iPhone onto my ihome and play my favorite song. You Better You Bet by The Who. I grab a new tee shirt and a pair of clean jeans. I quickly change into them and brush my hair. I throw it up in a very small ponytail and walk out.

"Hello, what is this on your hand?" He grabs my hand and flips it over to the underside if my wrist.

"When you're stuck in a meeting for 3 hours, discussing depressing things, you get a little bored." His fingers trace around the 95 I drew on my wrist with purple ink. He stood there for 3 seconds too long. I could smell smoke.

"I'd prefer if you didn't set my kitchen on fire."


	13. Not a chapter (help me)

This isn't a chapter. This is more of an SOS. I'm having a shitty day (year more like it)

* * *

I did something I shouldn't have done.

I tried to slice my wrist with a pencil.

I am going through hell.

* * *

I'm depressed. My grades suck. My family fights all the time. My grandma is =this= close to death.

* * *

My friend cuts her wrists. I am her only friend. Her old friends ditched her and then tried to blame me for her cutting.

* * *

Today was worse. My mother did not hold up her end of the deal. I'm not getting a new laptop (after looking at them for 2 hours)

Shes ignoring me.

* * *

My other friend came over today. She gave me a card then pulled me away. She had cut her wrists too.

* * *

I just spent 20 minutes crying and hyperventilating in the shower.

* * *

I've found a way to cope. It's been working until today.

I normally have a 95 with a lightning bolt draw on my wrist. I chose a movie that I saw when I was 6 for my cope.

Thats why I'm here.

* * *

I'm no longer interested in art or music. I dropped out of band this year. I'm failing art.

* * *

I'm no longer addicted to my computer, or playing video games, or watching YouTube videos. I rather sit in the dark and sleep.

* * *

Help.


	14. Special Chapter

**I really want to say thank you so much. Thank you to the people who helped me. It means so much. **

**I'm sorry, but I did do something bad to myself. The past 3 days actually. :(**

**I was digging through my old notebooks and found something interesting. It's a story I wrote and with a little bit of editing it's going to be Faiths life before Radiator Springs. **

* * *

I throw my stuff to the floor and collapse in a heap next to it.

I had just ran 4 miles from some bullies who threatened to shank (**a shank is a knife. 5 grader Evan wrote this. Woops.**) me with a knife.

The phone upstairs rang. I dash up two flights of stairs, my toes catching in my pant leg. I trip and smash my face into the floor.

The answering machine picks up the call.

"Faith, this is your mother, you need to clean up the blood you left in the carpet last night, along with your normal chores. I'll be back tonight. The house better be clean or your dead."

I lay my head back on the floor. It was throbbing along with my nose from the impact. Red was flowing. Tears fell from my eyes and mixed with the blood.

I get out of my crumpled position and head back down to the kitchen for paper towels.

My cellphone lit up on the table. A ton of texts and calls were trying to be received at once. I grab it off the counter, and pull the back off. The battery falls out and I throw the phone at the wall. The screen shatters, leaving the circuit board showing at the top.

I fall back to the floor crying.

(**I had this in chapters so since it's small here I'll do parts.**)

PART 2

School was hell. Punching. Spitting. My locker was covered with swear words.

I had to deal with it.

Suicide wasn't an option. The first time I tried slitting my wrists (**the fuck was I smoking in 5th grade. Really.**) thinking I'd bleed out. I hit something that was not a main artery. I dropped the knife on my foot, slicing a tendon. God didn't want me to die. Someone found me. Spent a while in the hospital and when I got home, was beaten bloody.

Second, I tried to hang myself. The rope snapped when my weight was on it, my neck was black for a long time.

When I got to my locker, and got it open, it was covered with red.

I fell back, landing on my butt, freaking out.

Everyone started laughing, including teachers.

My face grew hot.

My duct tape phone started vibrating.

"WHAT?"

"Would you like to take a survey?"

"SUCK BALLS!"

The line went dead.

**I'm going to stop there. My phones giving me shit and that's where the story stops. **

**She runs away from school so you can kinda piece together what's happening. **

**~you see yourself your sure your lamb to slaughter so you take whats pure and muck it up~**


	15. Bored

I can barely remember what happened yesterday. My mind is blank. Dammit.

I float in and out on consisness.

"Holy sheet!" I bolt upright. My room is empty except for some furniture and me. I try moving my ankle and see that it's bandaged. My shoulder is dully stinging too. Docs clinic.

I fell asleep with my glasses on.

My bag is hanging on the bed railing. Thank you. I grab it and start digging for something that will help me not die of boredom. I've been awake for 5 minutes and my brain is dying. I pull out a crappy MP3 player and headphones. It starts playing something rock and I change it. I put my earbuds in my ears. I listen to music for 3 seconds and turn it off. My shoulder starts really hurting.

"Uhhhggg! Come on!" Where's a fricken pen? I can doodle on something.

I hear the front doors of the clinic open, a faint squeak.

"Morning Faith," I figure walks into the room.

"McQueen?"

"I'm leaving for California in a little and I just wanted to see how you were doing compared to last night."

"Bored."

He laughed and I heard the front doors open again. Sally walked into the room. She looked at me and smiled.

"What did I do?" I squint my eyes and glance back and forth at them. My phone goes off.

I go to reach for it my my shorlser prevents me from doing much. Lightning sees me struggling to pull it out of my bag, so he does it, and answers it.

"Hello, Faiths phone, McQueen speaking." He walks out in the hall and Sally follows. She shuts the door.

"Dammit. Give me my phone back!"

I think out of all the chapters I wrote, this is the one I dislike the most. Thank you to the people who helped me go through a tough time. I ended up cutting myself (I'm stupid for that.) I'm not going to do it again though. I looked at it today. It looks like a heart. 19 cuts and I've stopped. Not going to do it again and if I do one of you can come to where I live and punch me in the face.

Signing off

my leg hurts


	16. Lightnings POV

At 9:45 I went to visit Faith. She wasn't happy to see me. Not like anyone would be, me being a famous race car driver and everything. A few minutes later Sally showed up. She was giddy from last night.

"What did I do?" Faith asked us.

I was about to reply when a mysterious phone rang. Faith glanced at her backpack. She went to reach for it but I beat her to it. It was an old flip phone. I flipped it open.

"Hello, Faiths phone, McQueen speaking."

"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER?!" I flinched away from the phone a little as the voice screamed through it. Sally makes direct eye contact with me and we walk out of the room, and she shuts the door. I put the phone on speaker.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You bastard! You stole my daughter right out of her school!" It was a mans voice, most likely her foster dad. Her nightmare popped into my head. Sally took the phone from me.

"You are Faiths father, right?" She had a wicked look on her face, but only for a second. "I work with the police, and I have a few questions for you."

The line went dead.

"That idiot. Beats up his daughter, then thinks he can hang up the phone on me?"

"Give the number to Sheriff or Doc. They'll take care of it."

"Docs releasing her today. You think I should let her stay with me in my house? She shouldn't be alone in a cone…" Sally looked down at her feet.

"Yeah. I'm leaving for Cali in an hour. I can't take her and I think you, Doc, and I are the only people shes going to relax a bit around. I was talking to Flo and she said that the time she brought over soup, Faith didn't talk or…" Sally cut me off. "Deer in headlights. I know." She opens the door and walks back into the room.

"Sal, I gotta go. I'll see you in a couple weeks." I kiss her. I

**Okay so this is really short. I will be posting another chapter tonight. I just got a new laptop and I am still learning how to use it (so far I love it. Its touch screen and that is really cool compared to my old 7 year dell that weighs 6 pounds and can't go off the charger :P) I have to get used to not having two sets of left and right buttons. I keep hitting the wrong buttons...**


	17. Let's go home

**Right now, I'm pretty sure I'm pissing my best friend off. I won't let her sleep. So I decided that I would post a chapter and annoy her at the same time. We were on omegle for a little earlier annoying people. I slapped her with whipped cream on my hand. It was really funny. We got whipped cream everywhere.**

**(Her words: it was very flippin' sticky)**

**Some random guy fell off a chair, and another tried to go to Narnia, after I teased him with a banana (fruit. not an actual penis.) Then we talked to a girl who is a much better artist than me, and we just made random faces at each other, and she had a Pikachu plush.**

**Yes, I am kinda hyped up on sugar. I had whipped cream, ice cream, m&m's. Plus my night owl kicked in and I could probably pull an all-nighter.**

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, it is 2:35 am and I don't feel like revising or editing.**

* * *

"My school is filled with wonderful douche bags."

"Pill or needle?"

She looks up at me. "So, are you in any pain?"

Faith looks up, "My shoulder." She still has her phone in her hands. I walk out of the room and get some pain meds. When I come back Faith is looking at something on her phone. Her eyes are glossy. She doesn't see me standing in the door. She flips shut her phone and puts it back in her bag.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"When ever I breathe." Her eyes are dark and clouded now too.

"Needle. I need a wrist. Any wrist will be fine, but I think the one conncted to the shoulder with out the giant gash in it would work better." I joke around with her. She laughs a little but stops and winces. Any little movement she makes, she can feel in her shoulder. I softly take her wrist.

"'Kay. Look away if you want." I inject the meds into her and lay her wrist back down. She sighs.

"Doc's releasing you at lunch. I was thinking you could stay with me." I sit down on the side of the bed. She scoots over so there was enough space for me to lie down.

"Can you answer a few questions for me?" I say as I lay down by her.

"Sure. I guess." Her voice replies next to me.

"When I was bandaging up your leg and shoulder, I saw a ton of bruises that were not from the stairs." I turn my head to hers.

"I'm pretty sure Lightning told you about the nightmare right?" Her voice is quiet. Scared.

"Yes." My hand finds hers. It's cold and trembling.

"My adopted parents arn't exactually the nicest people. And it doesn't help that they are always drunk of high. I get punched and slapped for doing everything. Then when I get to school the people there do the same." Her words hang in the air. Her voice shaky.

"Cinnamon?"

"I'm really allergic to it. I got to school the day I showed up here and found a picture of my head photoshopped on to a fat guy. It said 'Cause everyone knows I'm a fat ass. I opened my locker and It was full of cinnamon and hate notes. My throat closed up and my skin turned red and puffy. I slipped down the stairs." She stares at the ceiling.

It was quiet for a little until she started to cry. We both sit up, and I hug her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"It's okay. We're gonna talk to Sherrif, and Doc and you won't have to see those people again. Breathe." I whisper in her ear.

She hiccups on her breath.

"Just breathe. In and out. Breathe." She hugs me tighter. Her breathing is ragged. I continue to rub her back. It eventually slows. She releases me from her hug and looks at me.

"I'm sorry." Her voice small.

"No. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I really didn't meant to pry to that extent."

She gives me a small smile and hugs me again, but not as tight. My phone goes off. I pull it out and glance at it.

"Let's go home."


End file.
